Valentine's Fluff
by PracticallyPerfectJulie
Summary: One-shot pointless Valentine's Fluff. Albus has a gift for a certain green-eyed witch, as do a couple of mischief making marauders. Tabby Cat and Her Bumblebee universe. MMAD of course.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, I own nothing and make no money from this. All purely fun. Hope you enjoy. :)

Minerva sat behind her desk, head in her hands. She rubbed her long fingers over the bridge of her nose and across her forehead in a vain attempt to remove the headache that was creeping its way in. She let out a calming sigh and looked over her hands at the sixth year class sitting in front of her. Two boys grinned up at her from the front row, an unruly mass of dark hair sat on top of each of their heads. Red and gold Gryffindor scarves hung from their necks.

'Potter. Black.' She said her voice stern, their smiles growing wider. She shook her head. 'I'm not sure I want to know, but explain.'

'It's your Valentine's Day present,' James Potter explained, angelic innocence spread serenely across his face.

'Minnie dearest.' Sirius Black continued the same innocent expression formed across his features. Minerva blinked, staring in disbelief at the two boys.

'That' she began, indicating a small, pink dancing kitten on the desk before her 'is a disgrace to the entire feline species.'

'But it's pink.' James stated.

'And fluffy.' Sirius concluded.

'It's hideous.' Minerva corrected them.

'Would you prefer something different?' James asked.

'A bunny perhaps?' Sirius asked, waving his wand and transfiguring the fuzzy, pink kitten into an equally fuzzy, equally pink rabbit. Minerva's expression remained unchanged.

'A cherub?' James waved his wand, replacing the bunny with a plump, disgruntled looking cherub. A thin pink cloth wrapped around his body and stubby white wings protruding from his back. He flapped his wings, floating several inches from Minerva's desk. She watched as he produced a miniature harp from thin air and began to play. Sirius waved his wand.

'_Oh dearest Minnie…' _the cherub started to sing. Minerva's hand shot up, silencing him instantly.

'If only you used your transfiguration talents for good.' She observed.

'Roses?' Sirius suggested, a dozen red roses sitting in the place the cherub had once been. Minerva rolled her eyes.

'Chocolates?' James offered. A pink heart shaped box sat before her, a shiny darker pink bow wrapped around it.

'She prefers ginger newts.' A voice from the back of the classroom startled them. In the doorway stood Professor Dumbledore, a broad grin spread across his face.

'Thank you, Headmaster; you don't need to give them any more ideas.' Albus chuckled. Minerva turned to the boys sitting before her. 'In future, gentlemen I suggest you direct your efforts to one of the lovely young ladies in your own year, rather than me. Despite your cleaver use of transfiguration, I will still be deducting five points each. I don't like taking points from my own house as you well know.' She paused, her eyes stressing her last statement, as the faces of the two boys in front of her fell. 'And Mr Black, my name is Professor McGonagall. I suggest unless you wish to land yourself in detention with Mr Filch until you graduate, you make a point of remembering it.' Both boys nodded. 'Now go and get your dinner.' Both boys leapt up, and rushed to the back of the classroom without a backwards glance. They skidded to a clattering halt at the door. Their headmaster had not moved out of the space. He simply looked at them. His gaze unblinking, a meaningful curve to his brow. Both boys turned back to their transfiguration professor.

'We're sorry, Professor McGonagall.' Sirius said earnestly.

'Sorry Professor.' James added. Albus stepped aside and Sirius left the room. James flicked his wand back at the chocolates before following his fellow troublemaker from the classroom. Minerva smiled. A single white lily sat before her on the desk. She picked it up.

'If only he'd give one of these to Miss Evans.' She said, picking the flower from her desk and conjuring a vase to put it in.

'And what of Mr Black.' Albus asked, walking across the room, perching on the desk beside her.

'There is no hope.' Minerva answered dryly. Albus chuckled.

'Can I hope my Valentine's gift will have a better reception?' He asked offering her a small, emerald green velvet box. She raised an eyebrow, taking the box from him. She opened it and let out an undignified snort.

'And there was me thinking you'd treated your long suffering wife to a piece of beautiful jewellery.' She noted sarcastically.

'But experience has taught me that the way to your heart is paved with ginger newts.' He retorted, smiling. She laughed. 'Why don't you eat your biscuit and see what else cupid has given his Valentine.'

'As long as my cupid doesn't wear only wings and a silly pink nappy, he shall remain my Valentine.' She quipped, taking the biscuit in her fingers. 'Oh Albus.' She gasped. Behind the ginger newt sat a small silver broach in the shape of a cat. Inlayed in its eyes were two sparking emeralds.

'And if you are free on Sunday afternoon, I would love to take my Valentine on a date.' He continued, taking the broach from the box and pinning it to her robes.

'A date?' she enquired, reaching to touch the broach with her fingers, catching his fingers in hers.

'A picnic, if that would please you?' he suggested, 'or anything else your heart desires, my dear.' Minerva smiled.

'A picnic sounds lovely. Thank you.' She leaned closer, pressing her lips against his.

'Now, I do believe we are going to be late for dinner.' Minerva stood and slipped her arm through Albus'.

'Lead the way.' She instructed, before leaning a little closer to him. 'You can expect your gift a little later.' She whispered seductively in his ear.

Together they walked through the corridors to the great hall for dinner. They entered through the teacher's door near the front, Minerva leading the way to their seats. She paused as Albus brushed past her, to pull her seat back from the table so she could sit down. She smiled and thanked him.

'Oi, Moony.' James hissed across the Gryffindor table. A scruffy, skinny, slightly tired looking boy looked across at him. 'Do you reckon there's something going on between McGonagall and Dumbledore?' Remus shrugged.

'Dunno.' He said, through a mouthful of roast beef.

'She wasn't wearing that broach earlier.' Observed a girl to James' left, joining the conversation.

'No, she wasn't' Sirius agreed. 'Would make sense, how else would he know she liked ginger newts?' He continued triumphantly.

'Everyone knows she likes ginger newts.' The girl retorted.

'All right, Evans!' Sirius replied. 'No need to be a know it all.'

'But you would have failed O.W.L. potions without her.' James teased his friend. Sirius shrugged. 'What do you think Lily?' he turned to her.

'I'd like to think so, they seem happy.' She replied wistfully. There was a small cough behind them. The four pairs of eyes snapped round to face, Professor Slughorn, their potions master.

'I think if there were 'something going on' as you suggested between our esteemed headmaster and deputy, the staff would be aware of it. As we are not. You can safely assume there is nothing there.' He finished and continued up to the staff table, pausing to whisper something, obviously amusing to the headmaster.

'Oh that's it, go and tell him.' Sirius groaned, dropping his head to the table and looking away from the staff table. Remus continued to devour his food, while James launched into an animated conversation with a nervous rodent-like boy to his right. Lily however remained watching the headmaster, who winked at her. She grinned back, before turning her attention back to the boys. They of course completely missed the confirmation the headmaster had just given. Minerva raised an eyebrow at her husband, before shaking her head and beginning her dinner.


End file.
